merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/FAVOURITE SOUNDTRACKS OF SERIES 4
I was going to make a more controversial blog post about Gwaine and his use of character, but I'll leave that to later when I have more energy! One of my favourite things about Merlin is no doubt the music. It is the combination of the music with all the other elements that brings Merlin to life. The music is original, epic, exciting and very intense. I looove it!! I even have it on my iPod. Sad thing is, Season four doesn't have an official soundtrack, which I am quite devastated about. I've tried using soundbooth studio to edit out sounds like dialogue and sword clanging from recorded snippets... but anyway... My question is, which scenes can you recall that had the most enjoyable music? Music so cool it sent shivers down your spine... I really think Season four ramped up the music a lot, it was great! Much of it was remixed from Series 3 as well, which did have some pretty intense music. So I'll go over my favourite parts, and even include screenshots and a link to the area in the YouTube video.. so bear with me. Then, share yours! Or, don't bother checking out mine and post yours first! Links appreciated! There is an upload for each episode of Merlin on YouTube, searching shouldn't be hard. The Darkest Hour The scene where the knights return to Arthur for a court session after Morgana killed two of them. (Up to 16:19) Watch this part here! The scene where Agravaine pretends to care about Gwen's counsel, then asks guards to escort her to her house. They walk at the mercy of Morgana who is standing at the gate above, and the Dorocha. The tone changes very fast, I love it, and while it's a short piece, the music is one of the reasons this is such a memorable scene! Oh, and it is some indirect interaction between a fully evil Morgana and Gwen! A fact as well, the spell Morgana uses here is the one she tried to use on Arthur but failed in The Sword in the Stone. This spell is not intended to kill, but throw the person on their back (hleap on baec!- leap on your back). So the reason she was holding a sword, was because she probably wanted to knock Arthur and the crew down, then stab them with her sword herself! (Or torture them) Watch this part here! The next part of The Darkest Hour, is Lancelot's tribute at the end. The soundtrack was just beautiful, heart-wrenching and sends shivers down my spine! I <3 it! It was quite new to the show, this soundtrack as well. I miss Lancelot! Watch this part here! ' The Wicked Day I like the choice of music for all the scenes, but nothing much striking, maybe except the music in the scenes where Uther died (so sad!!!). 'Watch this part here! sees [[Uther] for the last time]]] His Father's Son The music that played throughout the scene where Arthur faced off against Derian! It was a similar soundtrack to the one that played in The Comingo of Arthur where Morgause caught Merlin and threw him into a wall. Watch this part here! A Servant of Two Masters Every bit of soundtrack in this scene. It was truly intense, especially as Morgana walked away with the jar and Emrys brew the storm. The Secret Sharer This scene really brings out the fear in Morgana of Emrys. The idea that action has to be taken on her behalf. It was very intense. The same music later on appears in the episode where Morgana confronts Merlin with a blade. Watch this part here! The Hunter's Heart The music in this scene, from the start up until Gwen was knocked out, was truly stimulating! Best part of the episode, I think, soundtrack-wise and action wise! The combination of both makes this a beast of a scene. Check it out here! (Climatic part) ''' The Sword in the Stone This is not a tricky one. These two scenes (they paralleled each other) amazed me with their soundtracks. It has been used previously in Series 3 (The Tears of Uther Pendragon, Merlin vs Morgana duel), but it was much improved upon in Series 4. *(Arthur escaping down hall) ' *'(Morgana escaping down hall)' ''↓ Category:Blog posts